hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Paintings
Paintings are important objects in the game Hello Neighbor. Appearance [[Prototype|'Prototype']] The paintings depict a variety of drawings. From portraits to still files. The size and shape of the paintings may be different, but the image on them is the same. Maybe the drawings in wooden frames make some sense in the game. Alpha 4 The pictures can help you get through the game. One of the paintings with a golden apple opens a secret passage in the room in front of the grate, and the other closes the hole behind which there is a blue key. Hello Neighbor (Full Game) In Act 1, there is a picture hiding a secret. Behind it, there is a passage to the room in which the Car Key is stored and a switch to supply power to a fan. Trivia * Behind the largest picture in Alpha 4 there is a leaflet on which the following is written: "An apple does not fall far from an apple tree." * In the basement of Alpha 2, there are paintings from Alpha 1. * The game has a picture depicting the house of the Neighbor, the Neighbor and the Main Character. It is an element of the plot and is found in the house or apartment of the protagonist. * Perhaps the picture from Pre-Alpha "Jesus and Judas" may be a reference to one of the interpretations of the real picture "The Kiss of Judah." History Prototype In the very first version of the game - in the Prototype, the first few paintings appeared. Since the prototype is not a playable version of Hello Neighbor, pictures from this version could only be seen in the trailer. Pre-Alpha Two types of new paintings were added to Pre-Alpha and one was left from the Prototype, and the two remaining ones were deleted. Unlike Prototype, Pre-Alpha was a playable version. Alpha 1 Alpha 1 removed one meaningless picture from Pre-Alpha. Now the paintings can be with different frames, two new paintings have been added. Alpha 2 The developers created several more new paintings in a realistic style of drawing, but then changed their minds and decided to switch to a cartoon style, so they began to remove pictures from the previous game version from the game and added a lot of pictures in a cartoon style. Alpha 3 All paintings in a realistic style of the drawing were removed. They also removed a couple of pictures from Alpha 2 and added new ones. Alpha 4 Added new paintings. Beta 3 A new picture related to the puzzle has appeared. Hello Neighbor (Full Game) Added new pictures to the game. Some of them are related to the plot of the game. Gallery List of Paintings cat.png Картина207.png gry.png fg.png pic3.png pic2.png pic1.png 27.png 28.png 29.png 56.png 67.png 898.png 37.png 36.png 34.png yuh.png tast.png iop.png fam.png jf.png gd.png mina.png wea.png oih.png Poi.png 14.png 12.png MIne.png Family.png FRF.png caty.png Icons Picture_set_1.png|Small square picture. Picture_set_2.png|Medium square picture. Picture_set_3.png|Large square picture. Picture_set_4.png|Small round picture. Picture_set_5.png|Medium round picture. Picture_small.png|Big round picture. Textures Category:Objects